


An Unusual Pairing

by underhill_underwater



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underhill_underwater/pseuds/underhill_underwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan catching her and Piz kissing by the elevator: awkward.  Playing drinking games with Dick Casablancas: dangerous.</p>
<p>I just wanted to see if I could make Dick into a likable character, and this is what happened.  This is gonna be multichaptered, not sure how long, but we'll see!  I hope people like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking Games

This, Veronica thought, was beyond awkward.  

Logan had just caught her and Piz kissing--and god, why was she kissing Piz in the first place, she didn't even like him!--and the embarrassing shuffle as Logan got off the elevator and Piz got on, well, she'd rather not relive that again.  As the elevator doors closed, taking Piz away and leaving her alone with Logan, she winced.  And fervently wished she was anywhere else.

"So," Logan said.

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

"You and Piz."

 

"Well, not--"

 

Logan cut her off.  "We're about to go to McNeil's, you know, after party and all.  You should come.  If you're not going to catch up with Piz, that is."

 

"Ah, well…"

 

"She'd really appreciate it.  I mean, it IS her birthday," Logan reminded her.  Like she could forget.  The cake was burned into her memory.  Forever.

 

"I'll think about it."

 

He shrugged.  "Okay.  I'm just gonna get the guys.  If you're still here..."  He let the sentence trail off, walking past her.  Veronica nodded.

 

"Definitely."

 

The room door closed and Veronica collapsed against the wall.   _Definitely NOT_.  This entire evening…

 

Almost immediately the suite door started to open again.  Oh no.  Thinking fast, she darted into the ice room (seriously, only the Grand would have an entire room for an ice machine) and quietly--but quickly--clicked the door shut behind her.  She could hear Parker's voice ring out in the hall and then recede towards the elevator, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  They hadn't seen her.  She was safe.

 

"Ronnie?"

 

Veronica whipped around.  Sitting against the ice machine was Dick Casablancas, and wasn't that a weird thing?  She'd thought he'd been living it up at the party, on the way to the after party now.

 

"Dick?  What the hell are you doing in here?"

 

"Lisa locked me in!" he said, jumping to his feet.  At the sight of the newly unlocked door, he looked ecstatic.

 

"Who's Lisa?"

 

"Dude, I have no idea!"

 

Veronica shook her head in amazement.  "Sometimes, Dick, you render me completely speechless."

 

"Cool, dude, but if it's all the same to you, I'd like to get out of here."  He pushed towards the door.  "You coming?"

 

Veronica hesitated for a moment before she thought, What the hell?  Nodding, she followed Dick back down the hallway and into the empty suite.

\---

 

"I can't believe I missed the party," Dick grumped.  He and Veronica were sitting cross-legged across from each other in front of the makeshift bar; easy access, as all Dick had to do is reach one long arm up to snare a bottle.

 

"That's what you get when you try to scam two girls at the same time," Veronica said, entirely unsympathetic.  Dick scowled.  It was kind of cute, she thought, like he was an overgrown child pouting over a glass of whiskey.  "You didn't miss much, anyway."

 

"Like what didn't I miss though?"

 

"Like, Logan gave a sickeningly sweet speech…"

 

"Jealous much, Ronnie?"

 

"Shut up.  Mac was getting her flirt on with another computer geek, even though she already has a boyfriend."

"Way to go, Ghost World!"

 

"Logan tried to sic a creeper on me as some sort of twisted joke."

 

"Heh."

 

"Wallace chewed me out for leading on Piz.  Then, Piz kissed me.  Oh, and I managed not to throw that stupid cake off the balcony.  See?  You didn't miss a thing."

 

"Wait, the little radio dude kissed you?  Whoa!  Moving on fast, eh, Ronnie?"

 

Veronica glared at him.  "Not as fast as Logan.  And it didn't mean anything.  I don't…I don't feel that way about Piz.  He's just sort of…"

 

"Meh?"

 

"Exactly.  But I uh, kind of went after him and kissed HIM."

 

"Bow chikka wow wow!"

 

"It was a moment of weakness.  Uh, and Logan saw us."

 

"Oh, ouch.  You're right; I'm kind of glad I wasn't there.  Drama man, gotta hate it."

 

"Tell me about it.  I don't even want to think about it.  I wish I could erase the entire evening from my mind."

 

"That," Dick said, "can be arranged."  He pulled a fresh bottle of Jack down from the drink table.  "Shots?"

 

Without hesitation, "Most definitely shots," Veronica confirmed.

 

\---

 

They were many shots into their 'drinking game.'

 

_"What are the rules?" Veronica had asked._

 

_"You drink whenever you feel like shit."_

 

_Veronica had promptly downed a shot.  "We're going to die of alcohol poisoning."_

 

So far though, they were going strong.

 

"He totally broke the bro code, yo."  Dick shook his head sadly.

 

Veronica actually felt a little sorry for the guy.  Sure, she hated Madison, but technically she and Logan had been broken up when the two had had sex.  Dick, though, that was an honest to god betrayal by Logan.

 

"I don't know how you get over that kind of stuff," Veronica admitted.  "I can't move past things…"

 

Dick snorted.  "No duh, Ronnie."

 

"Hush you," she said with a smack to his arm.  "It's just…I don't know.  It's like I don't know how to forgive anymore.  How do you do it?"

 

He leaned towards her and looked right then left, like he was checking if they were truly alone (Seriously, Dick?), and said, "Truth?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I didn't.  I'm fucking pissed."

 

Veronica's eyes widened.  "Really?  You seem so…"

 

"Zen master?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"It's easier to pretend he didn't royally screw me over."  He shrugged.  "I'll get over it."

 

"Okay, that is seriously not healthy, Dick.  You can't keep stuff like that locked away all the time," she said earnestly.  Drunk, she was so drunk.

 

"Yeah?  What do you suggest I do about it?  Break up with him?" he scoffed.  Veronica winced at the dig but stuck to her guns.

 

"No.  But shout.  Scream.  Get angry!  Maybe break some of his stuff, it might make you feel better."

 

Dick started laughing.  "Serious?  You think I should break his shit?"

 

She nodded fervently, drink making her a bit over-enthusiastic.  "If it would make you feel better.  You need to let out the aggression somehow, Dick.  You're allowed to be upset.  You're especially allowed to be upset at Logan and Madison, and I don't just say that because I'm none too fond of either of them right now."

 

"That's cuz Madison's a bitch."

 

Veronica nodded sagely with all the wisdom of the truly sloshed.

 

"That she is.  She's taken care of though, so no worries."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I kinda got Weevil to put tuna in her car's AC."

 

"…Veronica Mars?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You are one tiny blonde badass."

 

Veronica laughed.  "Thanks.  You're not so bad yourself."

 

"Course I'm not.  I'm awesome."

 

"Yet you ended up locked in a room with an ice machine."

 

"I thought we were pretending that didn't happen."

 

"Right, right, my apologies."  She leaned back on her arms and rolled her head to the ceiling.  "So, what now?"  There was a long silence and Veronica wrinkled her brow.  She sat up to find Dick staring at her, a strange look in his eye.

 

"What?" she asked.  "Is there something on my face?"  She reached up to touch her cheek but Dick caught her hand.  "Dick, what…?"

 

He leaned in and kissed her.  It was really more of a peck than anything.  Quick--here today, gone tomorrow--but it sent a volt of electricity up and down Veronica's spine.  Dick sat back and looked at her again, and the mix of emotion in his eyes was dizzying (or was that the Jack?).  Uncertainty, lust, determination, hurt, anger.  She should push him away; this was such a bad idea.

 

She surged forward and crashed her lips into his.  Moaning, Dick pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him, becoming even more vocal when Veronica ground down with her pelvis.  Her hands slid into his hair and his hands gripped her waist and their lips devoured.

 

"Ronnie," Dick said, leaning back an inch.  Her mouth moved to his jaw and started trailing kisses toward his ear.  "Bed."  

 

She nodded against his neck and bit and suckled there.  Moaning again, he lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist.  She was so tiny, he thought, so light, like she weighed nothing at all.  After pushing open his door, he dropped her on the bed and then kicked the door shut.  He gazed down at her sprawled across his silk sheets, her eyes heavy with lust and her skirt slightly rucked up.

 

He briefly thought of Logan--this was Logan's girl, his ex, but still his girl--but dismissed it.  Logan had slept with HIS ex, so he could sleep with Veronica.  It was only fair.

 

  
_Get angry!_ Veronica had said.

 

On the bed, Veronica wasn't thinking at all.  Dick crawled over her and began kissing her again, licking into her mouth and exploring the contours.  Oh god, she thought, no one has ever kissed me like this--pure want and nothing else.  There were no emotions here, nothing to worry over, no entanglements and that freedom made everything a million times better for Veronica.

 

"Clothes," he muttered to her.  "Off."  She hastened to obey the order, shimmying out of her skirt and panties and starting to push up her top.

 

He decided she was taking too long and began to help her, peeling the shirt off and tossing it to the side, next unsnapping the front clasp of her bra.  Milky white breasts spilled into his palms and he groaned.  "God, Ronnie.  You are so fucking hot."  Veronica's only response was a whimper, and Dick just about lost it.  With a speed he hadn't known he was capable of, he unbuckled and shucked his pants, tore off his shirts, and…

 

"Condom," he muttered to himself, moving away.  Veronica grabbed him tight though.

 

"I'm on the pill," she said.

 

"But--"

 

"I'm clean.  You're clean?"   _Bad idea, Veronica_ , she could hear her voice of inner reason say. _Irresponsible, dangerous..._  


 

"Yeah--"

 

"Please.  I want to inside me RIGHT NOW."

 

It was hard to argue with that.  With no further ado, Dick positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in, and jesus it felt so good without the latex between them.  He didn't think to go slowly or to be careful, so was a little surprised when Veronica winced a little.

 

"What?" he asked, confused.

 

"Nothing," she breathed.  "Just…I'm kind of small, you know?"  Dick continued looking at her, asking silently, And?  "And you're kind of…big."

 

Dick smirked.  "How do I stack up?"

 

"God, you want to talk about exes right now?"  She shifted her hips a little and took him another inch.  Even with that distraction, he persevered.

 

"Yeah.  Bigger?"

 

She nodded, and he pushed in some more.  She moaned and he grinned widely.

 

"How much bigger?"

 

"Dick, please!"

 

"I'll give you what you want if you tell me."

 

"An inch, two?  Please!"

 

Male ego sated, Dick slid in to the hilt and reveled in the little whining noise Veronica made in the back of her throat.

 

"Oh god," she said, voice cracking.  "Oh god, Dick, please move."

 

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he said, and started a pace of deep, long, hard.

 

Veronica said, "That line… so cheesy," even as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

 

This, Dick thought, I could get used to.

 

\---

 

Next Day:

 

The next morning dawned bright and early, sunlight streaming through the blinds he'd forgotten to draw the night before.  "Ugh.  Morning.  Sucks."  Beside him a small body shifted and he froze.  Did he actually get with one of those chicks last night?  Did he--no.  It all came flooding back to him.  Too many shots, intimate conversation, and Ronnie.   _Holy shit, I nailed Ronnie_.

 

  
_Get angry!_ Ronnie had said.  Getting back at Logan wasn't the reason that he did her (what guy at Neptune High hadn't wanted in her pants at one time?), but he couldn't deny the feeling of triumph he'd had as he pounded into her.  Logan wanted to screw his ex?  Dick would screw Logan's.  Fair's fair, and it's not like his best friend needed to know.

 

Veronica, still half asleep, felt around at the covers.   _Soft_ , she thought.  She frowned.   _Not like my covers.  Like the sheets at the Grand.  Why am I--_  


 

She shot straight up in bed.  "Oh my god."  She looked out of the corner of her eye and confirmed her worst fears: a naked Dick Casablancas sitting against the headboard right next to her.  Oh no.

 

Mac was going to kill her.

 

Veronica cleared her throat.  Dick's head swiveled towards her where she was still staring straight forward.

 

"This didn't happen," Veronica said, not looking at him.

 

Not looking at her either, Dick said, "Nope.  Didn't happen."

 

"Shake on it?"

 

"Deal."  He took her hand and they shook once.

 

"Okay, so I should probably…"

 

"Yeah."  

 

Veronica had started to get up when Dick pulled her back.

 

"You could sleep for a while longer though," he said.  His eyes roved up and down her naked back.  "You've got to be tired."  Because I kept you up all night long, oooooh yeaaah.

 

Veronica blushed.  "I…I guess…"

 

Dick pulled her flush to him and her body jolted.   _God, what is wrong with me?_ she wondered.   _This is Dick Casablancas, and we slept together--several times--without a condom last night.  He's a pig, and an idiot, and…_ All thoughts fled her head when he reached up to pinch a nipple.

 

"Oh god."

 

"Mmmm," he said, nuzzling against her throat.

 

Her resolve broke.  "What the hell," she muttered, and turned in his arms.  She pressed her breasts to his chest and captured his lips in a hard kiss.  Her arms wound around his neck as they made out.

 

She pushed him onto his back on the bed.

 

"Ronnie?" he asked.

 

"Dick," she parallelled.

 

Pulling the sheets up to their shoulders, she then ducked under the covers and started to slither down his body, kissing and sucking and biting as she went.  Dick groaned, imagining what his torso would look like later.  The girl was a vampire.

 

She went lower, and lower, and jesus christ, she was going to--

 

The door banged open.

 

"Hey, Dick, are you coming?  We've got--OH MY GOD."

 

Dick pushed Veronica's head further down in an effort to make sure she stayed under the covers.  It was awkward enough that Logan was interrupting morning sex, but if he found out it was Veronica, the world might implode.

 

"Dude!  Knock!" Dick yelled.

 

Logan was frozen.  "Oh shit, sorry man, I didn't know--I mean--uh--"  He gave up and slammed the door.

 

"Uh."

 

"You didn't lock the door, did you Dick?" Veronica asked, head peeking out from the covers.

 

"No?"

 

"Think maybe you could do that now?"

 

"Why?  I mean--"  Her head disappeared under the sheets again and he gasped.  "Oh."  That's why.  He'd thought the mood was sufficiently ruined.  Apparently not.

 

  
_This isn't over_ , he realized.  He found himself very okay with that.


	2. Neptune Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Dick go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Dick have another encounter, because, you know, pornz. Does there need to be a reason? Again, trying to make Dick into a likable person and maybe make Veronica a little more self aware. So, MORE CHAPTERS!

_I slept with Dick Casablancas_ , she thought to herself.

_I slept with DICK Casablancas. Dick CASABLANCAS._

Nope, still didn't sound real.

_I slept with Dick--Logan's best friend and roommate--four times, unprotected, and he snuck me out of his place the following morning._

Veronica stopped and braced herself against a street pole as she began to hyperventilate. Oh god, she was one of THOSE girls. She was exactly what Mac had accused her of being. Was she really trying to get revenge on Logan by sleeping with another guy?

"No," she told herself. "We were drunk. There were shots involved. And neither of us are EVER going to breathe a word about what happened." If she wanted revenge, she would have told everyone. As it was, she felt vaguely sick to her stomach. God, what would people say if they found out that she'd had sex with Dick? He was such a moron, and such a chauvinist bastard, and so sexist and offensive she wanted to smack him just about every time she saw him, and…

Fuck, his mouth though. And his hands, sliding in every crevasse, exploring all her curves and leaving nothing untouched, it was so fucking erotic. How he handled her, dominating without being possessive. She'd never been held that way before.

Duncan had been so vanilla. Soft, slow, lacking passion. It was like textbook sex--going through the motions. Sex with Logan had been like playing with fire. He wanted to consume her, every part of her, OWN her. Sure the sex was great, but everything felt out of control, scary almost. But Dick? He knew what he was doing and there was none of the guilt she and Logan had somehow tied up with the act. Dare she say it, but she had actually kind of had FUN. Routine, yes, passion, yes, but fun? Who knew sex could be _fun_?

"Hey, Bond, what's up?" Mac appeared from behind her and slung an arm around her shoulders. Parker appeared at her other shoulder and internally Veronica winced. _I have so much more to worry about though than being jealous of Parker and Logan right now._ "Did you leave early last night? We didn't see you."

Parker got a mischievous look on her face and Veronica's insides froze. _Oh dear god, do they KNOW?_

"Did you go home with a certain someone?" she asked.

_They KNOW!_

"I, uh…"

"Because a little bird told me that you and Piz were kissing by the elevator." Parker clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Okay, so they don't know. "I am so happy you came! Logan said he'd help me find a guy for you, and see? It happened!"

Veronica's guts shriveled up inside her. Logan and Parker were trying to set her up with guys. Was she really that sad looking? _How much more humiliating can it get than my ex and his girlfriend trying to hook me up with random dudes_?

"So, what happened?" Mac asked, squeezing her shoulders supportively. "Muchos smoochos?"

Veronica shrugged her way out from under Mac's arm making the other girl frown in puzzlement.

"Nothing happened. I was trying to let him down easy, but then he kissed me on the balcony--"

"Oooooo!" the roommates cooed in unison.

"--and I followed him to the elevator and kissed him. Because I'm a moron."

Parker frowned.

"How so? I mean, you like him, right? You kissed him."

Veronica shook her head.

"I don't. I mean, I don't like him. I kissed him, but I just…I was…" … _hurting._

Mac seemed to get it almost immediately. "So what are you going to do?" she asked, cutting Parker off before she could ask further questions.

"I don't know. Talk to him again, I guess. God, Wallace is going to kill me. He just got through lecturing me about leading Piz on."

"Well, I think you should give him a chance," Parker said. "We're doing another bowling night on Friday, you guys can come!"

Veronica looked over at Mac who was looking to the side rather guiltily. Bowling night? Mac had neglected to mention that.

"It's me, Logan, Mac, and Bronson so far." Oh. That's why. It was COUPLES bowling. _Thanks, Mac_. "So if you come with Piz it'll be perfect! We were looking for another couple."

Veronica opened her mouth to object, because, hey, she didn't WANT to date Piz. He was a sweet guy and all, but she wasn't even sure if she was ready to jump into another relationship. Wouldn't it be worse to use Piz to get over Logan than it would be to break his heart now?

"So it's settled! Tomorrow night at eight, we all meet at Neptune Bowl?"

Finally accepting that Hurricane Parker had spoken, Veronica stopped fighting. _I can tell him tomorrow_ , she told herself. _I'll make it clear before we play that I only want to be friends._

  
\---

  
The Next Night:

"I'm sorry, okay? But she feels really guilty about dating Logan when you're not over him--"

"I'm over him."

"Ooookay, DESPITE that you're 'over him.' She's trying to be nice. This would really make her feel better."

"So she gets Logan and gets to sleep well at night? Very fair. I'm glad to help."

Mac gave her a scolding look. "Veronica…"

Veronica wanted to scream. She was outside Neptune Bowl listening as Mac tried to reason with her. And it wasn't working. Sure, she'd broken up with Logan, and yeah, she gave him permission to date Parker--because he cornered her and asked knowing there was no way she could say no without looking like a total bitch. She shouldn't be mad at Parker--except Parker violated the female version of the bro code, and that hurt. Now the girl was trying to act like they were best friends when really, Parker was just succeeding in rubbing her relationship further into Veronica's face. And Mac, great friend to Parker that she was (and less and less of a friend to Veronica it seemed) was totally in support of this, ignoring the fact that Veronica was so far from okay right now.

"Okay, okay. I'll behave. Let's just go inside and get this over with."

"I dig the enthusiasm. Now let's go." With that, Mac pushed open the doors and pulled Veronica into Neptune Bowl.

They spotted Logan and Parker immediately, as they were at a middle lane making out like it was going out of style. When Veronica was able to tear her eyes from that, she recognized Bronson sitting and Piz next to him. Piz looked up and smiled excitedly. _Why did I agree to this?_ Veronica wondered. She steeled herself. _I just need to take him aside and explain things to him. It'll be fine._

"Hey guys!" Parker said, too much enthusiasm. _Hurts. Brain._

"Mac. Veronica," Logan said. He looked her up and down and smirked. Okay, so maybe she had dressed up a little bit. It wasn't for Logan; it was just so she didn't feel like a hideous hag in front of a perfectly put together Parker. Veronica didn't think her ego could take it right now. So no, not for Logan. At all. Right.

"Let's do this thing!"

They were put on teams. Veronica, of course, was on Piz's team. And because somebody up there obviously hated her, so was Logan. After her first few attempts at giving 'the talk' to Piz (and having Parker interrupt each one), Veronica refused to look anyone in the eyes all night.

Mac tried drawing her into the conversation.

"Hey, are those the Pi Sigs?" she asked, pointing across the alley. Veronica shrugged. She continued staring at her shoes. Parker ended up answering of course.

"Yeah, I think so."

"They look wasted," Piz added.

"Of course they are, they're Pi Sigs."

The conversation meandered off into frats in general, then to sororities, then who knows where because Veronica wasn't listening anymore. She did catch when someone said, "You know, it's getting late. We should probably head out." She jumped on that idea with enthusiasm.

"How should we split the passengers?" Parker asked.

Bronson: "Uh…" Mac's boyfriend was cute when confused (because why wouldn't they just go home with who drove them?). Why couldn't Veronica have a cute, easily confused, not insane boyfriend? Er, ex-boyfriend.

"I know!" Parker said, completely ignoring anyone who opened their mouth. "Bronson can drive himself, because he lives in the opposite direction of all of us."

"I don't mind driving--"

"And Logan will drive me and Mac because we're going to the same place…" Meaning Logan was staying in the dorms? That didn't make any-- "Which leaves Veronica and Piz."

_I fucking hate her. I fucking hate Logan for dating her. I want to kill Mac for making me do this._

"Piz, would you mind taking Veronica?"

Piz got a shy smile on his face but he was rudely interrupted (before he could even speak a word, something it appeared Logan had in common with Parker) by Logan.

"Campus's not the same way as her place." Veronica looked up at him, ready to give him a thankful look when she noticed the look on HIS face. It was hard, almost angry. Was he…was he jealous? "I've got a better idea. YO, DICK!"

A head turned in the crowd at an aisle a few lanes down. The Pi Sigs, and of COURSE Dick was here. No one noticed the blush bloom over Veronica's face as she saw the boy in question jump one of the ball returns. They hadn't seen each other since Parker's party.

"What's up?" he asked as he stopped in front of them. He was obviously sober--probably drew the short straw and was designated driver for the night.

"Can you give Veronica a ride?"

"Uh." He looked from Logan (confrontational), to Veronica (miserable), and then to Piz (mopey). "Sure," he volunteered. "Ronnie?" He ignored the blatantly pissed glare Parker (awful) was leveling at him.

"Okay," Veronica said softly. Lesser of two evils, she reasoned. In faux gallantry, Dick extended his elbow for her to take. Not even thinking she linked arms and hurried them outside.

The drive home was long and silent. Eventually though, Dick was parked on the street outside her apartment complex. They were quiet because neither was sure what to say.

"Thanks," Veronica said eventually, looking down at her hands.

Dick's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"You know, for getting me out of having Piz drive me home."

"He's still caught on the smooch, eh?"

Veronica sighed. "Yeah. And I kept trying to tell him I wasn't interested, but Parker butted in every time I started talking."

"Yeah, she does that. Don't know how Logan stands her."

Veronica's heart hurt for a second at the thought of her ex and his new girlfriend together, but she pushed the pain away. "But yeah, thanks. It would have been awkward alone in a car with Piz for thirty minutes. When I talk to him, it'll preferably be where witnesses are nearby."

Dick laughed. "So he doesn't cry?" Veronica nodded. "That's totally my strategy too, dude."

"Oh god. I break up the same way as Dick Casablancas."

"It's not so bad," he said, patting her shoulder with his right hand. "There are worse ways to get dumped."

Veronica threw her hands up. "Ugh! It's just, we're not even dating! Why do I have to break up with the guy if we're not DATING?"

"Text him? Dear Pez: not in a million years. Signed: Veronica."

"Wallace would kill me. I mean, he's already barely speaking to me now."

"Cuz of Pez? Why?"

"They're roommates. And apparently I rip out the hearts of boys and stomp on them."

"Yeah, you kinda do."

"Oh, thanks, Dick. I feel so much better."

He shrugged. "Why would I try and make you feel better?"

Veronica stared at him disbelievingly for a long minute before she burst into laughter. "Unbelievable." Weirdly though, she felt better. Dick didn't sound like he was trying to insult her. He was just being Dick, and that was comforting.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So," Dick said.

"Yeah," Veronica said. She started pulling the car door handle before she paused and turned back. "Thanks, you know. For the talk. And not judging."

"No prob."

"So, I'll be going." She started to open the door again.

Dick couldn't help himself. "What, no kiss goodbye?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Fine, dumbass. One kiss." She leaned over the console to peck him on the lips, but that peck turned out to be not a peck at all. Dick's hands came up to frame her face and pull her in, transforming the kiss into something more intimate, and unable to help herself, Veronica poured herself back into it. When Dick's tongue came to run across the seam of her lips she moaned, letting him in. What had started out as a joke on Dick's part had progressed to something real.

_Bad, Veronica!_ she was thinking, even as the kiss deepened. _Bad! This is Dick! The last time was an accident! There's no excuse for this!_

His tongue tangled around hers and she melted into her seat.

_Well it's not my fault he's so goddamn hot… and so good with his tongue_. Which is why, when he lifted her up and deposited her onto his lap, she didn't protest.

_Fuck yeah_ , was what ran through Dick's mind. His hips thrust up involuntarily as he started to harden, and Veronica responded by grinding down against his arousal.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned. Veronica started kissing down his neck and all rational thought left him. It was all thrusting and grinding and Why are our pants still on?

Veronica's phone rang.

"Shit!" she swore, pushing away from Dick and pulling out the cell. It was her dad. Probably wondering where she was. "I gotta go," she said, crawling over the console and climbing out of the car.

"Are you kidding me?" Dick asked. He was still breathing heavily and his cock was rock hard, and she was LEAVING? "Ronnie, not cool! Blue balls, dude!"

With a smirk, she skipped back to face him, still walking backwards.

"I'm sure you'll manage just find without me," she said, more bravado in her voice than she felt. Really, she was a ball of panic and fear. What am I doing? But she continued into the complex and into her apartment where her dad was waiting. She apologized for being late, kissed him goodnight, and crashed into bed. _A plan_ , she thought.

She needed a plan.

_From now on, I avoid Dick like the plague. It shouldn't be too hard, it's not like we're in the same circle. As long as I avoid looking at his lips I should be fine._

Dick, however, was thinking of an entirely different game plan. Taking himself in hand back at the Grand, he thought to himself, _Damn, Ronnie is hot. Maybe we should hang out more. A LOT more._


	3. The Sex Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick invites Veronica over for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got comments!! I'm so excited! I really appreciate the input and am glad you guys like it! I'm usually a LoVe shipper, but I don't know, I really like the idea of Dick/Veronica because it feels like there'd be way less drama attached to them (though there will still be drama, because, come on, Veronica Mars). But yes, hope you enjoy the chapter!

 The Next Day:

"So.  You know Ronnie?"

Logan looked up from his textbook and raised an eyebrow at Dick.  "Yes.  Carnally.  I assumed you knew this by the sounds that used to come through the wall."

Dick ignored him.  He had to focus on this sounding casual.  "She works right?  At the library or something?"

"Yeah, she's at the help desk half the time, shelving the other.  Is there a point to this conversation?"  Logan did not look happy to be talking about Veronica; he looked pissed.

"The Pi Sigs wanted to hire her again, you know, frat business.  I just wanted to know where I could find her."

"Oh."  Logan looked down at his watch.  "Saturdays she's usually there from eleven to seven.  You've got a few hours, you should be able to catch her."

"Thanks dude," Dick said, and he meant it.  He might not have Pi Sig business with Ronnie, but he did have UNFINISHED business with her.  "Later."

He had a plan.  A good plan.  

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie."

Oh no.  He was not seriously bothering her at work.  What was Dick even doing here? This was a LIBRARY. 

"Dick," Veronica muttered from behind the help desk.

"So…"

"Dick, I'm working," Veronica said.  She didn't even bother to look up.  Instead she clicked the mouse a few times to create the illusion of a real task.  Maybe he'd go away if she bored him.

"What're you working on?"

Apparently not.

"Sending out late notices.  Do you want anything?"

Dick leaned forward and gave her a winning smile.

"You wanna hang out later?"

She paused.  Then, "You are JOKING."

"Nope," he said cheerfully.  "You, me, fun."

"Fun?" she asked suspiciously.

He nodded.  "Movies, video games, whatever you want, short stuff," he said, not noticing her bristle when he called her 'short stuff.'

Veronica breathed a loud, put-upon sigh.  He was an idiot.

_But it's not like you have anything better to do than mope about Logan and Parker… Oh my God, Veronica, you are not seriously considering this._  

"If I agree, will you leave me alone so I can work?"  Out of the corner of her eye she could see her supervisor tapping his watch.  God, she hated that guy.

"Totally."

I'm going to regret this.  "Deal."

"Awesome!  Meet me at the Grand when you get off."

"But--" -- _you live with Logan!_

"Trust me."

He tossed her a wink as he strolled out the building.

"Not reassured, Dick!" she called after him.

"Shhhh!" her boss hissed.  The door closed behind Dick and Veronica scowled.  What an ass.  Which of them she spoke of, she did not know.

* * *

The end of her shift found her outside the familiar suite at the Grand, shifting nervously and trying not to freak out.

 "You can do this, Veronica," she told herself.  "You can so do this."

She knocked on the door; it swung open immediately.

"Ronnie!" Dick said (wearing that stupid-idiot grin of his, the smug, arrogant bastard), holding the door wide open.  "Welcome to Chez Dick!"  He gestured for her to follow him in.  Her eyes instinctively darted from corner to corner for Logan, the last man alive she wanted to see her right now.  It was shameful enough she'd actually showed--not that she was planning on DOING anything!--but to have her ex see her cavorting with Dick?  Utter humiliation.  Dick seemed to catch it though, and smirked. 

"Logan's at Parker's.  She's got the dorm cuz your friend Ghost World--"

"--Mac."

"--is at her bf's or something."  He took a step into her personal space and she instinctively backed up.  He remained obliviously unconcerned.  "We're all alone.  You.  Me.  Chez Dick."

All alone.  The possibilities were endless… _No!_  She shook the thoughts out of her head.   _Bad, Veronica!  Bad!_

"Dick, I don't th-- is that a takeout bag from Luigi's?"

"Yep," he confirmed.  "And the South Park movie is queued up on the DVD player."  

Dick had learned a lot about Veronica when Logan dated her, simply through osmosis.  He couldn't count how many times he'd returned to the suite last summer to find her camped out in front of the big screen with that movie on.  And even in high school, Ronnie had been eating through Pirate Points with Italian from her favorite restaurant.

Her suspicious glance turned into a full blown scowl.

"This is cheating," she told him.

Dick watched as she mentally weighted her options.  Triumph swept through him when she stomped towards the couch and threw herself down on it.  She let out an irritated huff and crossed her arms.

"We're JUST hanging out.  Movie.  Italian.  That's it?"

Dick nodded.

"Fine.  Let's get this over with.  Dibs on the manicotti."

* * *

Halfway through the movie (and Veronica was surprised he made it that long), Dick made his move.  He reached out with a yawn and placed his arm along the couch back behind her.  Veronica turned to him in shock. 

"You did not seriously try that move."

Dick made a confused face.

"What'd'you mean?  What move?"

She turned to him and said, "The whole arm 'yawn and reach' thing?  That guys have been pulling since _the dawn of time_?"

Dick withdrew his arm and crossed his arms defensively.

"So?  The classics are classics for a reason: they rule.  Besides, do not judge lest ye be blah blah blah."

"Are you asking what MY move is?  I don't have a move!"

"Everyone has a move, Ronnie, not just guys.  Hot chicks too," he said.

"Alright, my move?  It's pretty simple for a 'hot chick' like me."  She dropped her hand on his crotch. "Boom.  Move made."

_Oh dear god, did I just put my hand in his lap?!_

_Holy shit yes, her hand is on my junk!_

Dick recognized Veronica's panicky look as the indicator that she was going to pull away, so he cut her off at the pass.  Putting his larger hand over her small one, he increased the pressure by pushing her hand down.  Simultaneously they both moaned.

"That's good," he rasped.  "Really good."

Unsure, Veronica moved her hand up once and down over the bulge in his pants.  When she met only encouragement, she unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, slipping her small hand inside.  When her fingers curled around his bare flesh, Dick pulled her up onto her feet.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He reached forward and under her skirt and pulled her underwear down.  Catching on, she stepped out of it and rolled her eyes when she saw Dick put it into his pocket.  He looked so unashamed it was comical.  As her lip twitched up, he shoved his pants down his legs to pool at his ankles, baring his erection.  Veronica's mouth started to water.

"Well, short stuff, ready to ride the Dickmobile?"

"You are disgusting," she said distractedly.  Her eyes were focused on his member.  She started to unbutton her shirt but Dick grabbed her again.

"No time!" he yelled ridiculously.  She spilled into his lap.

"Oh fuck, oh my god," she said.  Dick was pressed intimately in front of her sex and if he would just MOVE instead of gripping her hips like that…

"Damn straight," he said.  Lifting her up, he lowered her onto his shaft, all in one go.

"FUCK!"

"That's it.  Be as loud as you want, Ronnie."

When Dick let go of her hips after a few thrusts, Veronica whined.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked.

To her annoyance, he smirked.  He folded his arms behind his back and grinned at her.  "You want the Dick, baby?  You gotta work for it."

Veronica almost climbed off him out of spite.  In the end though, the feel of him inside her was just too good to stop this now.  She growled.

"You're an asshole," she said, and began to move again.  She closed her eyes so she didn't have to see that smug goddamn look on his face.  She began to bounce up and down on him, each time hitting that spot inside her that never failed to make her vibrate with pleasure.

In the back of her mind were all the little details she should be thinking about but wasn't. _I still have on my clothes (sans panties) and shoes, we're on Dick's couch and anyone could see us if they walked in.  The South Park movie is still playing in the background, and I'm pretty sure I stepped on the leftover manicotti._  All thoughts were overwhelmed by the forefront of her brain: his hands on her breasts and tweaking her nipples.  The shallow little thrusts he made unconsciously trying to meet her and go deeper.  His tongue making acquaintances with her tonsils.

Veronica bounced faster and faster.  She reached down to touch her clit and Dick sucked in a breath.  "You close?" he asked.

She nodded, starting to rub herself.

"Sweet."  He grabbed her hips and started slamming her up and down, setting the pace faster than ever.  Veronica didn't respond as her orgasm rose up in her and she screamed.

"Oh fuck," Dick breathed (because that, he thought, is the hottest thing he'd ever heard) and spilled inside of her.

Veronica had never had sex without a condom before Parker's party (Shelley's didn't count), and she hadn't been with it enough to appreciate all that that entailed.  Because sex without a condom was so intense, she thought, better than anything with Duncan or Logan because right now she could feel his warm seed shoot up into her.  It was so erotic she could barely breathe.  So instead of trying, she just buried her face in his shoulder. 

Dick caressed Veronica's quivering body, running his fingers up and down her back.

"That was awesome," Dick said.

Veronica nodded.

"Heh.  I made Veronica Mars scream."

"I still have a taser, dumbass."

"Aw, you wouldn't tase me, short stuff."

"Try me."

"Wait, you seriously wouldn't tase me, would you?"  He held her back a little to look her in the eyes.  All he got was raised eyebrows that made him shudder.  That would be a yes.

* * *

And that's how it started.  Any time Logan wasn't in the suite she was there--morning, midday, night, whenever.  He was addicting.

She'd never thought much of the idea of casual sex.  Logan's cavalier attitude towards it had always made her uncomfortable, a point of contention between them.  Sex was supposed to be special, sex was supposed to MEAN something.  And now she was having casual sex with Dick Casablancas and she had no idea how to feel about it. 

The first time, that she could honestly say was an accident.  It wasn't at all premeditated.  But every time since then… well, she didn't have an excuse now did she?  Each time she told herself would be the last time, but then Dick would text or she'd see him on campus and BAM!  Caught in the sex vortex again.

If only it wasn't so GOOD!  Sex with Dick was, as he put it, "awesome!"  It left her gasping and sweaty on his sheets, a big goofy grin on her face.  Logan might have been a pro, but anything Dick might lack he made up for with sheer enthusiasm.  Besides, he was more than willing to learn.

So she decided to try not to think about it.  She was having fun, Dick was having fun… As long as no one found out about it, everything was cool.

She wondered if maybe she should--

"Hey, Veronica!"

 

_To be continued..._


	4. The Interview Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piz tries to make a move (again) and Dick and Veronica exchange some texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer than I wanted it to, but it's finally done! I'll try and get the next chapter out faster : )
> 
> Also, thanks for the feedback (I don't have a beta so if you spot mistakes, it's good to know!) and for more nice comments! You guys rule! : D
> 
> If you guys spot anymore mistakes in this chapter, or if it's confusing (I'm trying to follow the episodes, I don't know if that's more or less confusing), let me know!

 She wondered if maybe she should--

"Hey, Veronica!"  Piz.

Oh no.  She thought about speeding up and trying to lose him but knew it would be too obvious.  Sprinting away from a person, well, that sends a bad message.  Although, if it would make him leave her alone…

"Hey Veronica, guess what?"

Too late, Piz was right there at her elbow keeping pace, a self-satisfied look on his face that she kind of wanted to smack off of him.  How had he even known she was here, anyway?  Didn't he have class right now? 

"Parker," she growled.  That bitch was giving out her schedule.

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing.  What happened?"

Her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket just as he began to answer.  She reached around to pull it out.

"--know My Pretty Pony?"

"The band?  Yeah, I love them."

She flipped open her cell to find a text from Dick.

 

**[From: Dumbass**

**To: Shortstuff**

**Where R U?]**

 

"I know, right?  So Desmond Fellows is coming to Hearst and guess who just won the My Pretty Pony-off and gets to be his guide?"

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**Food court.]**

 

"You?"  She didn't bother to look up from her phone.

**[From: Dumbass**

**To: Shortstuff**

**Sweet.  What R U wearin?]**

 

She grinned and let her fingers tap over the keys.

"Mm-hmm," he crowed.

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**Nun getup and sensible shoes.]**

 

"Wow, that's awesome," she said with a complete lack of enthusiasm.  "Why's he coming here?"

 Piz continued, "One of our idiot DJs swore on air, and the FCC…"

**[To Shortstuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Hot what kind of panties?]**

 

She struggled not to snort, turning it into a cough.  Luckily Piz didn't notice. 

"…got Desmond to come play a fund-raiser to pay them off.  Otherwise the station is dead."

"Johnny Scopes died though, didn't he?" she said frowning.  She was pretty sure he'd died.  There hadn't been a new album in forever.

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**None.  Thought I could stop by later.  Your roomie going to be absent after my afternoon classes?]**

 

The text back was immediate.

 

**[To Shortstuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**I'll get U in]**

 

"Yeah, but Desmond has the the backing tapes with Johnny's vocals so he plays all their songs along to the tapes.  It's just awesome.  I mean, this guy is like one of my all-time heroes.  And I can get tickets if you, you maybe want to…"

Oh no.  Not again.  Over the last few weeks she'd been…with…Dick, she'd tried to talk to Piz six times.  Each time he seemed to find a different way to misunderstand.  Several times he actually _did_  seem to get she was trying to let him down, but then Parker would give him a pep talk ("Don't give up, she likes you, I know it!") and he'd be trailing after her again.  She was SO ready to go and punch Logan's girlfriend in the face.

What's worse, none of her friends seemed to believe her.  Mac and Wallace both thought she was sending Piz mixed signals, neither believing that she really, _really_  wasn't.  Now though, she just needed to get out of here.

"Yeah.  Maybe.  Um, I'll see.  I got to go.  I'm late."

She wasn't lying.  If she didn't hurry she'd miss the first few minutes of her American History class.

* * *

_No panties._  

Dick was thinking of running out of the classroom and finding the nearest bathroom, because that visual?  He almost blew his load right there in his chair.

Dick wasn't the only one not paying attention.  The difference was that Dick was sitting forward, staring straight forward giving the illusion of academic immersion.  Logan, who was sitting next to him, was fighting off a hangover and trying to get through class without puking.  He had his hand over his face as he looked to the side away from the front lights.

"Logan Echolls."

Logan jumped but Dick was still distracted.

"What have you got for us?"

Logan started to squirm in his chair.  Why did he think drinking last night was a good idea?  Oh, right, he saw Veronica Mars wearing _knee socks_.

Veronica looked dead sexy in knee socks.  He's not sure what it was about them, because damn did they make her look fine.  But that's not what upset him; it's the fact that she only wore knee socks when she was trying to draw the attention of a guy (it was an unconscious habit of hers--he's pretty sure she didn't know she did it), and this time the guy wasn't him.

_Fucking Piz._

"Uh, actually, I was hoping I could present my business plan on Monday."

"Why am I not surprised?"  The professor's look of disdain was almost physical in its intensity.

  
_Whatever_ , Logan thought. _This class is ridiculous._

Dick continued staring straight ahead.

* * *

Mac was waiting for Veronica outside her American History class when it let out, and together they decided to head to the food court for lunch.  Veronica was currently watching Mac debate between lasagna and eggplant.  She knew that the debate wasn't really lasagna versus eggplant.  More like Bronson versus Max.

"I need to see a psychiatrist," Mac said.  She stared sadly at the two dishes before her and Veronica decided to take pity.

"I was thinking more an English professor."

"Huh?"

"What we're dealing with her," Veronica explained, "is an absurd level of symbolism.  Two veggie lasagnas."  The lunch lady gave her a grateful look before putting extra-generous portions on both of their plates.

"Symbolism," Mac deadpanned.

They began to move for a table.

"I mean the Bronson parmesan is good for me, but oh!  The Maxuccini looks awfully tempting.

"Me?   _I'm_  not the one ordering good boy while wishing I ordered bad boy."

"No, I…"  Veronica frowned.  "Wait, what?"  Good boy and bad boy?  Okay, she was officially confused.  The only guy she saw with any regularity besides Wallace (who she could swear was avoiding her) was Dick, and there was no way Mac knew about that.  If she did, she'd be screaming right now.  No, she and Dick were careful; Mac didn't know.

Her phone started to buzz.  The caller I.D. read Piz.  She was never going to forgive whoever it was that gave him her phone number.

Mac was still going: "Okay, if Logan is the fettuccine…"

"Logan?"  She shook her head.  "Wait, hang on a second."  She picked up the call.

"Piz, what's up?"

 Mac gave her a coy smile.  What the hell was with people today?  First Logan--who looked like he'd been run over by a truck--was giving her dark looks while she got her coffee, then Piz asking her out (again) and now Mac--

"Hi, Veronica!  I'm actually calling because I need help with a case thing."

  
_Oh thank god_.  A case.  That she could work with.

"Okay.  Tell me where you are."

* * *

Dick rolled his eyes; the time after their own class was apparently designated as Logan moping time.  He wasn't sure why Logan was moping and wasn't particularly interested in finding out.  Even odds it was girl issues, and Dick was busy getting famous.

"I think Veronica might have cheated on me with Piz."

Yep, girl issues.  Personally, Dick thought that Logan should take a page out of his book.  All sex, all the time, no strings attached.  Who wanted a relationship?  Logan was a lot more fun when he wasn't whining about chicks all the time.

"Really?  I don't know man, doesn't sound like Ronnie."

"She's been wearing knee socks."

"Oookay."

Logan sat up.  

"Dude, you don't understand.  Veronica only wears knee socks when she's getting sex or wants to get sex."

Dick choked.  THAT explained why she was wearing those tall socks all the time; she was gettin' the Dick luvin'.  They WERE pretty hot on her… She had great legs.

"Parker says she's been spending a lot of time with him.  She must really like him."

Yeah, that was unlikely.  It had come up more than once during pillow talk that Pez annoyed the hell out of her.

"Uh, how does that mean she cheated on you?"

Logan scowled.

"She spent the weekend in Wallace's room.  Just her and Piz."

Veronica told him about that too.  She said she made Pez sleep on the floor.  He really needed to get Logan off this topic before he worked himself up too much.

"Bummer.  It was probably nothing though.  So, how was class?"

Logan gave him an odd look.  "You were there," he said slowly.

"Psh.  Like I was paying attention."

Logan flopped back down on the couch.  After a pause, he asked, "You ever have that nightmare where you forget you're taking a class and you have to take the final?"

"No."  Though such a situation would probably arise before his four years at Hearst were over.

"I have to come up with an entire business plan by Monday."

"Dude, that's lame."  He planned on doing his on Sun--  "Oh!"  Look how many hits he'd gotten!

Logan looked over to see what he was doing.  It seemed he was tired of acting like a bitch.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting famous."

Logan got up and walked over.  He leaned over Dick's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Who is that?"

"Dude, that's me.  Ghost ridin' the whip!  Check it out!"

"…You ran over your own foot?"  He had and it was totally worth it.

 "Yeah, which is why I think I have a real shot at the top of the charts."

"This is something people do?"

"Cool people."  He wondered if he should send it to Ronnie.  Probably not.

"I…that…I think I'm going to go for a walk.  I need to think about things."

Dick nodded.  Hopefully he'd be out for a while; maybe he could sneak Ronnie in for a quickie instead of waiting for tonight.  He'd been half hard since she'd sent him that "no panties" text earlier.

The door opened and closed.  Dick didn't notice, but Logan was using his phone to forward a certain video while he walked.

* * *

Downstairs in the Grand, Veronica was waiting for the elevator.  She laughed to herself; it seemed like she was in the Grand more often now than she had been when she'd been dating either Duncan or Logan.  Same room too.  

…Her life was getting weird.

She checked her watch.  She wished she could skip ahead a few hours past this case.  Dick had been sending her increasingly lewd texts since she'd taunted him with the no-panties comment and it was getting her hot, much to her chagrin.   _Not much longer_ , she told herself.

The doors slid open and she stepped in, and a man stepped out.  She turned and saw--holy awkward, Batman!--Logan.  They stared at each other.

"Hey," Veronica said.

"Hey," Logan said back.

Veronica returned his awkward smile as she quickly punched the floor key, god, ANY floor key.  The doors thankfully started to close when Logan dodged back in.

"Forget something?"

"No," he said, "just saying hi.  I haven't seen you since Parker's party.  What brings you here?"

_Haven't seen me?  You've been glaring holes in me for days!_

"Oh, just…a case thing."

"Huh.  Actually, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.  Sure, things were already weird, why not bump it up a notch.

"The weekend that you almost got your head shaved--"   _Thanks for the reminder, Logan_.  "--your dad said you were staying at Wallace's.  Well, it was just you and Piz, huh?"

"Yes, but no.  No.  I mean, I slept in Wallace's bed, and it was just a place to stay.  Nothing was--"

The doors dinged open.  Piz whirled around to face them and Logan's face froze.

"Oh, thank god you're here."  He saw Logan next to Veronica and the air grew tense.  "Uh, hey."

"Hey," Logan said.  To her: "Good luck."

Veronica smiled and nodded and walked away as fast as possible.  She'd feel worse about the situation if not for the fact that Logan, she's pretty sure, just implied she'd cheated on him.   _Ugh_.

"Alright, Piz, lead the way."

* * *

Logan had been gone ten minutes.  Ten glorious minutes of no solemn presence on the couch.  Dick was loving it.

God damn, when did Ronnie get out of class?  There was a hot blonde out there and for some reason she wasn't naked and in his living room.   _Just wrong_ , he thought with a shake of his head.   _Maybe I'll just get started without her…_

He started to imagine her, what she would look like right in front of him.  First off, she wouldn't be wearing any clothes.  That was a given.

He slid his palm across the growing bulge in his pants.  

"Yeah, fuck."

She'd crawl on top of him, kiss his neck--wet, sloppy.  She'd wrap her slender arms around him, rake her nails down his back…

His hand was down his pants and in his boxers.

Her legs sprawled on either side of him, grinding against his arousal…

He started rubbing fervently.

"Ronnie…"

She'd--

The door slammed open.  Dick snatched his hand out of his pants and threw a pillow in his lap.  He tried to look innocent but looked anything but.  Luckily, Logan was too worked up to have noticed what Dick was doing.

"She's cheating on me!" he shouted.

"Parker?" he asked.  It was hard to think when all the blood had rushed straight down from his head.

"No!  Veronica!"

"But…you're not dating Veronica."  This was so confusing…

Logan stopped.  His face went from angry to completely blank.   _Scary_.

"Yeah.  Yeah.  Right."

"Why are you freaking out about this, man?"

"I just saw Veronica in the elevator.  She was meeting Piz.  In a hotel."

"Ooooh.  Ouch.  That guy's an ass."  Dick wanted to feel bad but all he could think was that Ronnie was in the building.

"Ass," Logan muttered.  Then he went real still.  "…Rate my ass."  Logan got a faraway look in his eyes.

What?  "What?"

"I gotta talk to Mac…"

"Dude?" Dick asked.  Logan was out the door again.  "What the FUCK."  But screw wondering about that.

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**U R in the grand??]**

 

Bzzz!

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**Yeah, on a case, but I'll be done in ten.  Are you alone?]**

 

His fingers flew.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Yep door unlocked let urself in]**

 

Since the door was already unlocked, Dick lay back and waited for Veronica to finish with whatever case thing she was doing.  Seriously, Logan needed to relax.  Ronnie wouldn't sleep with Pez.  Especially since she was getting Dick luvin' regularly--not that Logan knew that.

The door opened and shut and he heard Veronica's bag hit the floor.

"Musicians?  Suck," she said.

"Pez is a musician?"

" _Piz_  is a radio host," she said, making her way towards the couch.  "Desmond Fellows is a musician."  She stopped at the foot of the couch.  "How'd you do this?" she asked, motioning to his bandaged toes as she climbed over him.

"Uh." 

"Might it have had anything to do with  _ghost riding_?" she asked innocently.

"You saw the video!"  He'd told Logan it was gonna make him famous.

"Logan sent it to Parker and she forwarded it to like, everyone."  She snorted.  "You're grinning.  Why am I not surprised.  You're proud of your little escapade."

"Ronnie," he whined.  He pouted and reached up to hook his thumbs in the waist of her jeans.  "Why are we talking about my badass video--"

Veronica rolled her eyes, even as Dick's fingers moved to her zipper.

"--when you're not wearing underwear?"

She smiled sweetly and began to reach behind her from her position straddling Dick's supine form.  "Because," she said, squeezing his toes.  He yelped.  "How else will you learn?"

Then with what Dick thought was a very sexy grin, she dipped down and captured his lips with hers.

And wouldn't you know it: she really wasn't wearing any underwear.

 

TBC...


	5. The Interview Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Desmond have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, yay! As always, thanks for commenting; it is very cool! Let me know what you think.

 

"Yeah, he yelled something about Mac and asses, and then ran out the door."

"Ha!"

A couple hours later had found the two sitting across from each other on a sheet on the ground by the balcony--Veronica wearing nothing but one of Dick's button-ups, Dick wearing nothing but boxers.  Between them was a tray of room service--strawberries and melted dipping chocolate.  They took turns feeding each other as they waited for Desmond Fellows' interview to start.

"Oh!  Here it is!  Turn it up!"

"I thought you said the Des-dude was an asshole," he said.  Despite that, he turned up the volume.

_Piz: "You're on the air with Desmond Fellows of My Pretty Pony, playing a benefit tomorrow at Liberty Lunch, brought to you by Wrigley's Extra Gum.  Okay caller, are you there?"_

_Desmond: "Their leftover gum?"_

Veronica snorted.

_Piz: "The brand.  Extra Gum.  Sugarless."_

Her shoulders started to shake.

_Piz: "Okay caller, are you there?"_

_Caller 1: "Desmond, you rock!  Make sure you play 'You Break Me' tomorrow okay?"_

"So who's this pony guy again?"

"…you are kidding me."

_Desmond: "Oh yeah.  All the old hits.  You bet."_

"Uh, no?"

_Desmond: "Hey, are you that redhead out in the food court?"_

"Remind me why I'm sleeping with you again?"

_Desmond: "How do you feel about showing me those big old--"_

Dick smirked.  "Because you like riding my--"

She shoved a strawberry in his mouth, smearing chocolate across his face.

_Piz: "Okay!  Uh, second caller, you're on with Desmond._

_Caller 2: "Dude, you suck."_

_Desmond: "Oh hey, thanks a lot, man.  So, what's your question?"_

Dick caught her hand and started licking the chocolate off of her fingers.

_Caller 2: "You scrounge money off the memory of your dead partner.  How do you live with yourself?"_

_Desmond: "Well, I drink heavily and I abuse drugs."_

_Caller: "Hack!"_

Veronica shuddered.   _Oh god, his tongue…_  


_Piz: "Moving on.  You're on with…with Desmond."_

_Caller 3: "I'm calling for Semites for the Savior.  We want everyone to know this man makes songs that mock our religious beliefs."_

_Desmond: "You're a Jewish group and your initials are S.S.?"_

_Piz: "Oh god."_

_Caller 3: "We encourage everyone to pray with us that he cancels the show and--"_

_Desmond: "'Nazi' gonna happen."_

Veronica couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.  Dick took the opportunity to lick up her wrist and up her arm.

_Desmond: "No, don't worry about it.  The show's canceling itself.  I would pray, instead, for a girlfriend."  Click.  "Hey, what's up?  It's Des."_

_Caller 4: "Dude, party.  Miller Hall, room 404, tonight."_

_Desmond: "Got a pen?"_

Veronica caught a glance at the clock and swore.

"Shit.  I'm gonna be late.  I'm supposed to meet Piz when the interview ends."  She made to get up but Dick pulled her back down.

"What about your shower?  You're still dirty."

Veronica looked down at herself and frowned.

"What are you--"

The second she looked away he dunked his hands in chocolate, smearing one across her neck and the other to leave a trail up her inner thigh.

"See?  Dirty."

She couldn't argue with that.

An hour, a thorough tongue bath, and a satisfying shared shower later, Veronica was back on the case and Dick was asleep on the couch.

* * *

Logan and Mac returned to the suite shortly after Veronica left, waking Dick up when the door slammed.  They took one look at the aftermath of the chocolate fight and a guilty looking Dick and Logan said, "I don't want to know."  Now they were talking schoolwork.

"So, looks-wise, you're thinking bright, fun, simple."

Dick was actually excited for this project.  He could give some valuable insight here!  If only Logan would stop pacing…

"Well, accessible.  Quick loading to maximize click-throughs."

"Don't put the best asses at the top.  Make people hunt for 'em," Dick advised.

"I compiled studies of browsing behaviors and drew up ratios of--"

"But you don't want them too hidden.  If you can't find the good ones, you feel cheated."  So true.

He watched Logan and Mac exchange a look.

"And HIS role in this enterprise?"

"Consultant.  I'm an ass expert."

Logan rolled his eyes.  "Yes, except for the expert part."

Mac smirked.

"I'm an ass?"   _Man, when did Logan start acting so lame?_  "Who would you ask for advice about lions, a lion or a gerbil?  Gerbil, you say?  No, you would ask a lion, because by virtue of being a lion, a lion is an expert in lions.  So…"  Seriously, a year ago Logan would be totally on board with this.  At their unimpressed looks, he continued, "Okay.  I don't see how you hope to launch a website about hot asses without me, but fine.  It's Friday night.  If I walk long enough in a straight line, I'll hit a party."  He slammed out the door.

Getting into the elevator, he decided to text Veronica.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Im an ass expert right?]**

Veronica would agree with him.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**You're a dumbass.]**

Well, it wasn't a NO…

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**But yes.  God knows you spend enough time staring at them.  How does mine rate in your professional opinion?]**

Dick grinned.  Of course Ronnie would agree with him.  She was awesome, and good in bed, and awesome…

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**10/10 short stuff]**

Now, where was that party again?  They'd mentioned it on the radio.  Miller Hall?

* * *

An hour later, the party across campus at Miller Hall:

Desmond drained his beer.

"Sorry about that one.  Go."

"Drew Barrymore."

"Yeah."

"Rose McGowan."

"Yeah."

"Jennifer Love Hewitt."

"Twice."

The kid got an awed look on his face.  "Dude, you are my idol," he said.  Desmond took another drink and tried not to roll his eyes.  How many people had told him that today?  How many drunk frat kids had come up to him just at this party?  It had seemed like a good idea earlier, going to the party, but now he regretted not staying in the room with that kid, Pez.  At least there he had some relatively intelligent conversation.  Before he could continue his internal lament though, the kid continued, "Wait…who are you?"

NOW Desmond was interested.  One damn kid who apparently hadn't approached him because he played guitar for My Pretty Pony.

"Desmond."  He extended his spare hand to shake and Dick took it.  "You?"

"Dick."  The kid's brow scrunched up.  "You sound real familiar."  Oh no, Desmond thought, not again.  But the kid again surprised him.  "You're that Desmond-Whatever from My Pink Pony or something, right?"

Desmond tried very hard not to smile, but failed miserably.  Either this kid was drunker than he looked or he was a moron.  He decided it would be fun to find out, so continued the conversation.

"Yeah.  My _Pink_  Pony.  That's me."

Dick looked excited.  "Dude, Short Stuff loves you."  He frowned a little.  "Well, she also thinks you're kinda a douche, but yeah: loves you."

Desmond just managed to keep from snorting his beer through his nose.

"A douche, huh?" Apparently unaware that calling someone a douche was an insult, the kid nodded enthusiastically.  "And who is 'Short Stuff'? Girlfriend?"

"Nah, just this girl I'm nailing."  While Desmond mentally shook his head again (because damn this kid was not the brightest bulb in the box), Dick was coming to a realization: here was a guy that didn't know Ronnie.  Who didn't know Ronnie and didn't have any reason to care that they were sleeping together.  Who would be leaving in a day or two and had no one to tell their secret to.  It was perfect.

Oh man, so perfect because he'd been wanting to brag for so long that he'd bagged Veronica Mars.  If it weren't for the fact that Ronnie wanted it on the down low, Dick didn't much care anymore if anyone knew.  Except for Logan.  Oh man, he really didn't want Logan to know.  But Desmond-Whatever from My Pink Pony?

He pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of Veronica.  "This is her.  A total ten, right?"

"Yeah, she is."  Desmond squinted and looked at the picture a little more closely.  "I know that chick, though."

Shit.  "What?"

"Yeah, Monica or something, right?  Her and that Pez kid are trying to find my tapes."  Dick had forgotten about that.  With lightning speed, Dick had the lapels of Desmond's jacked grasped tightly in his hands.

"Hey, what--"

"Dude, Des-Whatever, you can't tell anyone about me and Short Stuff.  She would KILL me."

"Oh come on--"

"Dude, she carries around a _taser_!"

"…Seriously?"  Dick nodded his affirmative. "…That's a little hot."  Dick once again nodded.

"It is.  Except when she's got the thing next to your nads."

"…Yeah, so I'll keep your secret to myself."

" _Thank you_ , thank you so much, man."  Dick breathed easier and let go of Desmond's jacket.

"So…"  Here Desmond smiled.  "She thinks I'm a douche, huh?"

\--

She was with Wallace when she got the call from Piz.  Which was unfortunate because she'd been spending way too much time with Piz lately (case be damned) and she was afraid he'd start to get the wrong idea again.  Wallace wasn't any help at all either, alternating between thinking the entire situation was hilarious and thinking that Veronica needed to stop leading Piz on ("I'm NOT!").

Now she was at the Sheriff's Office, watching Desmond Fellows antagonize her dad.   _Surreal_ , she thought.   _This entire day, surreal._  


Her phone buzzed.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**I think I met your pony dude like an hour ago]**

 

Oh no.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

 

**Please tell me you're not one of the morons who went to the beach.]**

 

She waited a minute before the buzz.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

 

**R U kidding do U know how cold the water is @ night?  I stayed @ the party tons of hot chicks]**

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**You're a pig.  But I can top your story.  I'm looking at 'pony dude' behind bars right now.]**

 

Another minute passed.

Bzzt!

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Kinky!  pics or it didn't happen]**

* * *

On the other end of the line, Dick was crashed on the couch at home.  After half the people left for the beach, the party was pretty dull, despite what he told Ronnie.  Sure, there were hot chicks, but, like he'd told Des-Whatever, he was sleeping with the hottest girl on campus.

His phone buzzed.

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**+pic attached]**

 

It was a picture of Des-Whatever in a holding cell, Veronica posed by him making metal horns.  Dick laughed.

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**Trying to get him out, but he's busy baiting dad.  Dad is way too easy.]**

 

Somehow Dick couldn't imagine the town sheriff being that easy to trick, but he'd have to take her word for it.  Slowly he let his eyelids droop, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, for Veronica, was _long_.  First, crashing the Semites for the Savior--which Piz had been no help at by the way.  Then back to the Grand to find out this whole thing could have been solved days ago if Piz and Desmond weren't such freaking idiots.  After that, a long, long drive to and back from L.A.  And finally, Piz making an awkward attempt to hold her hand, when all she'd done was say he was a good guy for helping Desmond.  You can't even give a guy a compliment without him thinking you're hitting on him.  She was about ready to kill anyone and everyone.

It was kind of worth it though.  Seeing Desmond's face when he told them he'd sang original songs, how EXCITED the man had been, and then his face when he realized they'd tricked him.  It was epic.  Better?  He took her aside when the others were distracted and pulled out the CD she and Piz had listened to in the car: New Crap.

"You should have this," he said.  "You know, as long as you don't leak it over the internet or anything.  I've got it backed up on my computer."

Her eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, I feel kind of bad that you're not getting paid.  Besides, any friend of Dick's is a friend of mine, _Short Stuff_."

"…"

He pressed the CD into her hands and grinned.  Looks like he's the one who got one over on her after all.

* * *

The next day, Dick watched as Logan's presentation crashed and burned.  It was a shame, because the site was actually pretty cool.  He'd been on it a few times since Mac had finished it and, to his surprise and pleasure, they'd taken some of his suggestions in mind.

Dick's own presentation didn't go too bad.  Solid C material he was pretty sure.  He wondered if he should tell Ronnie.  Maybe she'd give him a reward… 

The door swung open and Veronica marched in.  Her head swung from the left to the right before she honed in on him, and the look she gave him was inscrutable.  She beelined towards him.

Without any ado: "Did you tell Desmond "pony dude" Fellows that we're sleeping together?"

Dick froze.

"Uh."

She shook her head.

"You know, I'd be angrier except he gave me a copy of his as-yet-to-be-released CD."  She narrowed her eyes at him.  "So I guess you're off the hook.  For now."

Dick breathed a sigh of relief.

"But if you tell anyone else, Dick, this is done.  I don't want anyone to know, you don't want anyone to know.  I thought that was the agreement."

Dick flashed to their conversation, a few days after this all started.

Then:

_"You tell anyone about this, and I will kill you," she warned.  "Understand?"_

_Dick rolled his eyes.  "Uh, yeah.  You think I want anyone to know I'm banging Veronica Mars?  Half the campus hates you, and all of my friends."_

_Veronica scoffed.  "You have friends?"_

_"Do YOU?"_

_"Nice comeback, Casablancas."_

_"Nice rack, Mars."_

Now:

"It is!"  Dick started to twist his fingers nervously.  "It's just…like…you're really hot, Ronnie!" he finally burst out.

She raised an eyebrow.

"And he'll be gone, and I thought he didn't know who you are…"

"…and you wanted to brag about nailing the 'hot chick'."  She rolled her eyes.  "You boys are so predictable."

"I forgot that you knew him!  And I wanted to show someone I was hitting a perfect ten!"

That caused her to pause.  Then grin.

"A perfect ten, eh?  Is that what I am?  You wouldn't have thought so given how I was treated in high school."  While her voice was sultry there was also a trace of bitterness as well.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed.  "Ronnie, you were like, the hottest girl in school.  There wasn't a dude there who hadn't whacked it to you at least once."

"WHAT?"

"You know.  Jerked off, whipped the willy, wanked, played a flute solo, spanked the monkey…"

"Okay, okay I get it!"

"I mean, you had a taser and miniskirts and sabotaged cars--"

"--I'm not apologizing for messing with your car."

"It was totally sexy.  Angry Ronnie?  Smokin'."

"You were turned on that I stole your distributer cap?"

"Is that what it was?"

"Yeah."

"See, I just got a new car."

"…I hate you."

"But you dig my c--"

She shut him up with a kiss.  When she leaned back his eyes were a little glazed and very confused.

"What was I…?"

Veronica shook her head and walked over to his sound system and put "New Crap" on to play.  The sounds of Desmond's voice filled the suite.  She sat back across from Dick on his bed and began to fidget.

"What?" Dick asked.  Because she was biting her lip, and he knew she only bit her lip when she was trying to work up the nerve to say something or trying to keep something in.  He didn't wonder why he knew that about her.

"So you used to…?  To me?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

"Show me," she burst out.  He frowned in confusion.

"Show you what?"

She blushed, struggling to maintain eye contact with him.  "Show me what you used to do.  You know.  When you thought of me."

"You mean… Beat the meat?  Charm the snake?  Choke the chicken?  Drain the--"

"Yeah," she said, voice going breathy.  Now Dick knew she was serious because she wasn't scolding him for being immature.

"You seriously want me to…?"

Her eyes flicked from his face to his crotch to his face again.

"Yeah."  Now she was breathing quicker, and Dick felt his pulse rate quicken in response.

"Hell yeah," he said and started scrabbling for his zipper.

He was careful of the metal teeth as he pulled his erection free, and sighed when his already hardening length hit the air.  He took a few tentative test strokes before looking at Veronica. 

Red face, bright eyes, and licking her lips, she sat staring at him, shifting in her seat, like she was… Oh, man.

He started to fist himself more confidently.  She looked fascinated, leaned forward to get a better look. _Jesus that's hot._  


"Ronnie, you gotta say something.  Please."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, voice husky.

He groaned.  "Anything."

This shouldn't be so exciting, he thought.  All she was doing was watching him--she wasn't even _touching_  him--and it was one of the most erotic experiences he'd ever had.  God, he wanted so badly to be inside her… 

"I want you to tell me what you would think about back then.  When you did this."

"Fuck, shit, Ronnie."  He drew what was left of his mind to dredge up his old fantasy.  "We're in the girls' bathroom.  Cuz you conduct 'business' there."

"Uh huh."  She shifted more, rubbing her thighs together.

"And, oh man, you're naked.  But you're wearing those butch boots you used to wear, the ones Logan said made you look like a dyke."

"Did YOU think I looked like a lesbian?"

"Thought you looked fucking hot.  So punk rock, Ronnie."

She chuckled, low and rumbly.  "What else?"

"You're on your knees…"  His hand sped up and he increased the pressure.  "…and you unbuckle my belt and pull down my pants."  He can see her in his mind now, how she looks up through her eyelashes.  She looks glorious on her knees on those dirty tiles.

"You…you…"

"What?"

He can barely breathe, jerking his hand up and down up and down, imagining _her_ … He remembered doing this at home back in high school on more than one occasion, once even when Logan was dating her.  It had been so hot he hadn't been able to find it in himself to feel guilty.

"You blow me.  God, you suck me down like a fucking popsicle."

  
_God, she's putting her hand up her skirt.  Holy shit._ He can't see them but her fingers are moving.

"Ronnie, shit, Ronnie…"

"Keep going."

"Ronnie, I want to see…"

She shook her head even as she started bucking up into her hand.  He just about lost it.  He squeezed his hand around his base and struggled not to cum.

"Okay, okay, uh…"  Words were getting hard to form.  "When I'm almost finished, you pull your head back.  You…you finish me off with your hand, and I cum--"  He was in the home stretch and yanked hard.  "--all over your face."

Ronnie cried out, her head collapsing on her chest.

"Oh fuck, Ronnie, so fucking hot," he said and came _hard_.

The orgasm blew through him so hard he felt like he might pass out.  As it was the world went white and he fell to his back.  When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, it was to see Veronica leaning over him.  She took his cum-stained hand in hers and began to lick.

"You're going to kill me.  Oh man, you're going to kill me."

She grinned as she met his eyes, and took another exaggerated lick.

"Mmm, good.  Because if you die, I have dibs on your stereo."

Dick couldn't help but laugh and pull her down on top of him.  Veronica Mars?  Awesome.


	6. Rewards and Couples' Counselling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica takes her PI test and Dick avoids the Logan/Parker power couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY COMMENTS! I cannot tell you how psyched it makes me to hear your guys' opinions about the fic! I say....MORE COMMENTS! (You know, if you're cool with that, whatever, I'm gonna go stand over in that corner now...) Let me know if you think the characters are in character or if I'm straying too far off the mark, and if anything needs correcting or is confusing. Hope you like it!

A few weeks passed, and Veronica's P.I. test had come knocking.  Dick thought it was kind of insane; Veronica was taking overachievement to a whole new level.  His greatest accomplishment of the last month was waking up in time for all his pre-noon classes (and then he'd slept through them anyway).  Veronica?  She was taking over the family business.  Hell, her PI test was that night.   Weirdly enough, he was helping her study.  Truth is, he'd been helping her study all week.

Then:

_"What are you studying for?" he asked.  "You already know everything."  He ran his fingers gently across her cheek but she smacked him away._

_"It's not enough to pass; I have to destroy my dad's score."_

_"Why?"  He leaned in and smelled her hair._

_"Because I want to be able to rub my awesomeness in his face for every day to come."_

_"You could RUB me.  I'd love to COME."_

_"Gross.  You know, if you're just going to sit there doing nothing, you could help me study."  Dick surprised them both with his response._

_"Okay."_

_"…What?"_

_He shrugged.  "I said okay.  What do I do?"_

_'Uh.  You could quiz me with those flashcards."_

Now:

And he had.  They'd been working a few hours every day since he'd volunteered his help.  Part of his motivation, he admitted, was what she promised him if she won.

Then:

_"I can fuck you over the big boss desk?"_

_"Mm-hmmm."_

_"…We should start studying three hours a day instead of two."_

Now:

"Well," she said, snapping the book closed.  "I better get going."

"Hmm?" he asked.  He'd fallen asleep, of course.  "It's 8 PM already?"

"Just about, and I've got to scoot.  Tests to take, scores to decimate…"

Dick grunted as she hefted herself off his previously sleeping form.  They'd been curled up on the waiting room couch together, Dick quizzing her until he'd said, "I'm just gonna close my eyes for like, a sec."  He followed her up and grabbed her jacket for her.

"You gonna get a one hundred percent?" he asked, copping a feel as he helped her put the jacket on.  She wasn't fooled in the slightest and rolled her eyes.

"It's only been a week, Dick."

"A week without sex, Ronnie!  That's like, forever!"

"You're a dumbass.  I needed to concentrate."

"A horny dumbass!"

"Well, I'll get the results tomorrow, so we'll know then."

"If I can bend you over the big desk?"  The 'copping a feel' turned into full out groping.

"Mm," she agreed, closing her eyes for a moment.  She'd missed his touch the past week as well, but had known if she let him into her pants she'd get caught in the sex vortex and never get anything done.  "Yeah.  That."

He shoved her towards the door and it jarred her so much she almost tripped.

"Then chop chop!  Time to take the test!  Sex is waiting!"

She laughed.  "Okay, okay, I'm going."  She started out the door.

"I believe in you!  Because of sex!" he called after her.  "Succeed for sex!"

She blew him a kiss.  

"Lock up behind you, dumbass!"

* * *

The Next Morning:

Still itching with excitement, Veronica decided to go to MI early and bask in her victory.  She'd checked her grade early that morning online, and found she'd topped her dad's score by a whole two percent. _Dad?  Owned._  


Imagine Veronica's surprise when she unlocked the door and found Dick asleep on top of her dad's desk.

  
_Wow_ , she thought, he was really serious about the whole 'horny dumbass' thing.  But she couldn't really blame him; with her victory thrumming through her veins, she was about ready to jump him herself.  So she locked the office door behind her and went to wake Dick up.

"Hey, Dick.  Up and at 'em."  She poked him hard in the shoulder and he stirred slightly, but not enough.  "Wake _up_ , Dick, I thought you were horny."

"Mmph?" he grunted.  Figures, the word that wakes him up is 'horny.'  "Sex now?"

"Yep.  Sex now.  I just have to call my dad."  She picked up the phone while she waited for Dick to regain complete consciousness.  She VASTLY underestimated how fast he could wake up though, because he'd hauled her up onto the desk in moments.  "Dick!  Seriously!"  She picked up the phone.  "I've got to call my dad.  Major braggage needs to happen here."

"Mm, go for it," he said, moving to stand between her splayed legs.  He was already nibbling on her neck when she dialed up her dad.  Tell him fast, gloat for a second, then back to matters at hand.  The moment she heard Keith breathe over the phone, she said,

"Ninety-five."

"You passed."  She could hear his smile through the line.  It always made her feel all glowy when her dad was proud of her.  It was almost better when she beat him at something.

"Yeah, I passed."

Dick was working at her ear now, running his tongue along its shell.   _Concentrate, Veronica_.

"And I beat your score by two points.  But don't worry, dad.  I'll still lob…"

His hand was reaching up her shirt.

Breathily, "…the token call from time to time asking for advice, thereby validating your existence.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?"

Under the cup of her bra…

"I made a ninety-seven."

Thumbing a nipple…

"…It's beneath you to lie to me in this, my finest hour."

"Are you at your desk?"

"…No."

His other hand moving from her waist to the front of her jeans…

"Are you at my desk?"

_Sitting on top of it, actually, with a hot guy you would totally disapprove of molesting me._

"Yes."

"Then this will be easy."

Flicking open the button…

"Pull out my middle drawer."

Pulling down the zipper…

She scrabbled for the drawer and pulled it open   _Ninety-seven.  Dammit._  


"You see it there?"

"Yes."

"Sweetie…"

His hand sliding past her underwear, through her curls, down, down…

"…maybe you should go sit back down…"

  
_OH GOD_.

"…at the receptionist's desk."  There was a pause.  "Honey, you sound a little weird.  Are you alright?  Are you getting sick?"

"No, no…I…oh god…I…"  The light for another call went off and Veronica jumped on the opportunity.  "Got to go, duty calls!" she shouted, and slammed the receiver down.  But now she had to answer the other line.  "Dick, one second, just, oh god, one second, I have to get this…"  He didn't listen.

"Mars investigations, Detective Mars speaking… Okay, and you'd like us to track this boy down?… Oh, oh my… Uh, do you have any reason to believe this?… Uh huh… A letter?… Could you fax that to the following line…"

When she hung up, she tried to smack Dick in the arm but it turned out to be more of a desperate clutch.

"Cuz your dad won, does that mean I can't fuck you over the boss' desk?" he asked.

Veronica shivered and reached for her top.

"Take off your clothes," she told him.

"Hell yeah!"  He tore off his t-shirt.  "Desk sex for the win!"

Instead of rolling her eyes at him,  _Fuck it_ , she thought, and tossed her top across the room.   _For the win, indeed._  


* * *

Two hours ( _very good hours, damn_ ) found Veronica in Wallace's dorm room, Wallace laying on his bed and reading aloud from Soldier of Misfortune.  While depressing, Veronica had to admit it _was_  interesting.  And, of course, quite pertinent to her brand shiny new case.  Dick had been VERY supportive.

Wallace wasn't.  Maybe it was because she had her shirt on. 

"The world is upside-down.  Veronica Mars wants to believe in miracles and I'm the cynical one."

Needless to say, Veronica did not appreciate the sarcasm.  Eventually though, Wallace got the hint and changed the subject. 

"So how does it feel to be a _professional_  detective?"

"Great.  Know how much I'm making on my first professional case?" Veronica asked, getting up to go; it was time for class.  When Wallace raised his eyebrows, she continued, "Nada.  Guess he's scraped just enough together for a cheap plane ticket if the news's good.  He had to fax me the letter from a kinko's.  I have to wait on his daily calls from the pay phone in his New York boarding house."

"Yeah, that's not a guy looking for a payday."

Veronica smiled.  Wallace would see.  But now, now it was time to go.  Wallace's voice stopped her though.

"Piz asked about you, you know."

  
_Fuck_.  "Oh?"

"He says he's been calling, but you don't answer."

She sighed.  "Look, Wallace, Piz is a nice guy--"

Wallace cut her off, "Don't.  I don't wanna get in the middle of it.  But you're right: he's a good guy, Veronica.  Try not to rip out his heart."

Veronica's mouth dropped open.  Of all the… Was he serious?  She didn't even _talk_  to Piz anymore if she could avoid it!

"I'll see you later, V."  It was a clear dismissal.  Turning on her heel, Veronica left the room.  Wallace wanted to be an ass?  Fine: let him.

* * *

Dick meanwhile was busy daydreaming after a _wonderful_  morning with Veronica.  Currently his thoughts revolved around him and Veronica meeting later.  He thought maybe they could mix it up a little and go parking (though at the moment he was more interested in enticing her into exchanging dirty texts).  Car sex was _hot_  after all.  All she had today was some interview with that soldier dude, and then a late class with Mac, who he was starting to dislike more and more.  He didn't dislike her because of her former relationship with Cassidy; he disliked her for how she treated Veronica.

Mac had come up more than once during pillow talk, a time where they talked about a wide variety of things.  Pi Sig business, her friends, his friends, how horrible Parker was, how annoying Pez was, the usual.  Mac though, everything he heard about her bothered him. She was supposed to be one of Veronica's best friends and it was obvious, even to _Dick_ , that she'd chosen Parker's side over V's.   _Pretty uncool_ , he thought.  Not that he cared about Ronnie's business.   _It's like, just the principle of it all, or something_ , he thought.  There had to be a female version of the bro code, right?

If he could just--

The door started to open.  He was up and in his room in a flash.  It had to be Logan and Parker, back from lunch with Parker's parents, and Dick had _no desire_  to deal with Logan's girlfriend right now.  She was just so _…peppy_ , he heard Veronica's voice say.  

"I really don't think they liked me," he heard from the front room.

"Yeah, I don't really think you survived the Googling."  She laughed at her own joke and Dick rolled his eyes.  Ugh.  He hated this chick, like, so much.  "Is it wrong that I'd rather be trampled by horses than spend the summer with my parents?"   _Geez, Parker, maybe don't complain about that to an orphan whose dad was a murderer_.

"No, the horses are a much better option."  Old Logan would have called her on it…

Parker sighed.  "What else am I gonna do?  I didn't sign up for classes or request any summer housing."

"Hm, you could stay here."   _Oh son of a_ \--if she stayed in their suite and redecorated or some girl thing while they were gone, he was going to murder his friend.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised.  Oh, this can't be good…  "I'm a little stunned.  That is so sweet.  It's just…moving in, that's kind of a big step."   _No!  No no no no!_  


"Oh, I meant you could stay here.  I'll be gone most of the summer, so you'd have the whole place to yourself."   _That's right, dude, set her straight_.

"Where are you going?"  Ooooh, she did not sound happy.

"To South America to surf with Dick." _Dude!  Do not drag me into this!_  


"For the whole summer?"

His brain suddenly caught up with his ears.  Logan hadn't told his girlfriend his summer plans?  They weren't even dating and Ronnie still knew his summer plans, just like he knew she was hoping to get that FBI thing (totally hot).  Chicks like to know where dudes are, he thought.  Ronnie said she'd even put a tracker on Logan once, which, he thought, was kind of hilarious.

"Yeah, you were going home to Denver."

"Yeah, which is a two-hour flight from here."   _Damn, how many flights did you expect Logan to make, Parker?_  "I thought we'd see each other."

"Hey, I'm sorry.  I've been planning this thing with Dick for a while."   _DUDE!  Again, leave my name out of it!_  


"I don't understand where we're at if you're not gonna see me for three months and that's cool with you."   _Where Logan SHOULD be at is running the opposite direction from you._  


"It's not cool with me.  I just didn't think about it.  You know, it's a surf trip, Parker.  It has nothing to do with us."   _She's not gonna like that…_  


Retreating further into his room, he started a new text.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Totes awkward Parker/Logan talk hiding in room help]**

 

Bzzz.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**Ugh.  Not a chance.  I deal with those two enough as is, I'm not looking to get involved in their domestic disputes.  You're on your own, dumbass.]**

 

Dick scowled.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Mean.]**

 

Bzzzz.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**Yep.]**

 

Okay, that made him smile a little.

 

**[To: Short Stuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Think I could go out the window?]**

 

Bzzzz.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**The Grand's windows don't open, doofus.  If you can get to the balcony though, you're good to go.]**

 

For a moment Dick actually considered it.  Diving off the balcony, how bad could it really be?

Bzzz.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Short Stuff**

**Don't.  I don't have enough time to get a giant trampoline.]**

 

Now he truly did grin.  Ronnie knew him so well.  He could not wait for tonight.

The door slammed open and shut, and he guessed that meant Parker was gone.  He stayed where he was though, because he really did not want to talk about Logan's girlfriend of all things.  Talk about a downer.  He'd rather think of pleasanter things, like Ronnie tonight, topless, and in the backseat of his car.

_Hmmm.  I wonder what Ronnie is doing right now._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ronnie was busy hating everything.

"You're sure this doesn't bother you to talk about?" Parker asked.  When the girl had walked into the library--five short minutes after she had started her shift--Veronica had been tempted to duck under the information desk.

  
_I'm going to kill you, Dick_ , she thought.  Couldn't he have warned her?  "Positive," she lied.  While she didn't think of Logan as much anymore, his relationship with Parker still burned.  Every time she saw one, the other, or both, she thought about everything Logan and Parker had that Logan and her hadn't.

Logan went to classes for Parker.  He studied, did homework, bought freaking highlighters.  He threw sickeningly sweet birthday parties and got her cakes with photos of them painted in frosting.  Logan was thoughtful.  He was sweet.  He was…

  
_He was never like that with me_ , she thought sadly.

But, if she told Parker to fuck off (because she was at _work_  and this was goddamn inappropriate, even aside from the fact that her ex's girlfriend was discussing said ex with her and how inconsiderate is that?) she'd look even more like she wasn't over him.  So she nodded, and motioned for Parker to go on.

"Logan's going surfing in South America.  For the whole summer."

Veronica just waited for her to continue.  This wasn't news to her, as Dick had told her ages ago.  The idiot was really excited about it.   _"Surfing, beaches, babes.  What's not to love?"_  She shook her head internally and suppressed a smile.   _Such an idiot._  


"He never mentioned it."

_Saw that coming.  Still, ouch._

"The whole summer," Parker continued.  "The whole summer.  What is that?  Is that how he is, or is that just how he is with me?"

Oh dear god, how to answer this question.  Suddenly she wished she was on the suite's balcony about to jump off--that's what the Parker/Logan power couple did to you: made you wish for death.

"It's…"  She tried to think of a careful but truthful way to put this.  "It's kind of just how he is."

Parker's face fell.   "Why is that not more comforting?"  

  
_Change the subject, Veronica._  "So, Mac's not around to talk about this stuff?"  Because Mac would _absolutely_  be a better choice for this… Unless Parker's goal really was to be cruel.

"Mac's fallen into the black hole of new love.  She only comes up for air."  A pause, as Parker gathered herself, taking a deep breath.  Then she smiled.  "So, have you heard from Piz lately?"

Veronica didn't hit her head against the desk, but it was a near thing.

It was a nearer thing when Logan surprised her not long after Parker left by peaking through the shelves at her when she was putting back the returns.

  
_I am not a couples' counsellor_ , Veronica told herself.   _I am not a couples' counsellor.  I am not a couples' counsellor…_  


Showing up to "just browse" almost made Veronica snap.  She wanted to yell, 'We broke up, I no longer have to deal with your shit!" but remembered how they were trying to be friends.  It's just, every time she saw him, she thought about how they hadn't been broken up more than a week before he was buried in Madison.  And she couldn't help but think, there's no way he didn't know better.  Didn't know that it would hurt her.

_Friends don't do that to each other, Logan._

She was relieved when he left the library, though concerned at the look he was wearing when he left.  It was his 'I'm about to do something stupid' face.   _No matter what_ , she thought, _this is not my fault_. _I wash my hands of the whole thing._  


She texted:

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

  
**You should leave the suite.  I'm thinking of torching your buddy's** **room and I'd hate to think of your sexy body in the rubble.]**  


 

Immediately:

 

**[To: Shortstuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**He talk to u about Park her 2?]**

 

Veronica laughed and typed without thinking.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**Park her, I don't even know her!]**

 

"No…"  Her hand went to cover her mouth in shock. _I did not just…_  


 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**Oh my god I have been spending way too much time around you.]**

 

There was a long silence from her phone as Veronica worried about how much Dick was going to tease her.  Then:

 

**[To: Shortstuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**U have no idea how much u just turned me on]**

 

She laughed, relieved and not sure why.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From Shortstuff**

**Meet me at the MI offices at 8?]**

 

Bzzzt.

 

**[To: Shortstuff**

**From: Dumbass**

**Depends can i drive u?]**

 

Quick tapping of keys.

 

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**You're a pig.]**

**[To: Dumbass**

**From: Shortstuff**

**And yes.]**

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers, I'm only borrowing the universe and characters for fun and all that jazz.


	7. The Return of Big Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Dick returns, and Veronica deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back. Excuses, excuses, I'm bipolar, mini break, long depression, yadda yadda yadda, let's get on with the show!

 

The next day didn't start well, seeing as it started with Apollo busting her for pretending to be a reporter.  It got worse when Apollo refused to take the blood test to see if he was related to Kizza.

On top of all of that, she was dealing with Mac's issues, which, as was par for the course these days, were boy problems.

"It's not the ethics of what Max is doing that bothers me.  At least I can rationalize that away because I had it filed away in my head as a college lark; a unique way for a philosophy major to make some extra cash."

_When did this happen?_ Veronica asked herself.

"…And in its own way, it showed all these qualities I admire.  He's dedicated, he's got a keen business sense…"

_I'm a girl.  I'm an honest to god girl discussing boys with a girlfriend.  Was it a gradual thing?  Is it because I haven't been hanging out with Wallace enough?  Maybe…_

"And, let's face it: he's--he's good at what he does."

Time to play Devil's Advocate.  "Help people cheat," Veronica reminded her.

"Yeah, that.  But today, when he said he was flunking out of school and he didn't care, he was just gonna get an off-campus apartment next year and keep doing what he does, it was like looking into a crystal ball, and I didn't like what I saw."

"What did you see?"   _I miss Bronson.  Bronson wasn't this much trouble._

"Me falling completely in love with him, losing all reason, ending up hosting candle parties and selling family heirlooms on eBay.  I have the potential to go down that road."

Veronica shook her head.  "No, you don't."

"I do," she nodded.  "Love makes me lazy.  It's a dangerous drug.  Kills more brain cells than crystal meth.  How's your cell count these days?"

_With Dick?  I can positively feel my cell count rising._  

Veronica grinned.  "I'm joining Mensa."

"What?" Mac asked, scrunching her nose in confusion.  "What about Piz?"

Veronica stiffened.  "I'm not dating Piz, Mac."  

"Not yet, but--"

"NO, Mac."

"Parker said--"

"Parker isn't me!" Veronica yelled.  Heads started to turn and Veronica shook her head.  "I have to get to the library.  See you later, Mac."  Ignoring her friend's protests, she marched off to work.

* * *

Logan lay in wait.  Parker was avoiding him, so he was going to catch her between classes to talk to her about the whole surfing trip thing.

He'd spent the last few days thinking it over, and had come up with only one solution, and it was not something he was looking forward to.  He didn't care to examine the reasons why spending the summer with his girlfriend didn't exactly thrill him, but he did know he wanted to prove Veronica wrong.

_Ah!  There she is!_

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" Logan asked, jogging up to his girlfriend's side.  She doesn't stop.

"I have class.  I don't want to get into a whole thing."  Disregarding her own statement, she stopped and turned to face him.  She sighs.

"Fine," she said.  "Kissing is cheating, and what I don't know WILL hurt me."

Logan forced a smile onto his face.

"You should come with me."

Her eyes widened and a bemused expression crossed her face.  "You want me to come to South America with you and Dick?"

_No, not really_ , Logan thought, but opened his mouth and said, "Hey, I meant it when I said that I didn't think about being away from you for three months.  And…now I have.  I have to process things, you know, it's just what I'm like."

Parker looked beyond excited.

"Oh my god!" she said, and threw her arms around him.  "This is so great!"

"Yeah," Logan says, embracing her back.  "Great."  

Dick?  Dick is going to kill him.

* * *

Class was over, and Dick was ready to crash.  Ronnie was working late and had a paper due the next morning she wanted to go over one more time, so he was on his own for the night.  So, sleep.  He'd just opened the door and started to his room when he heard:

"Hello, son."

_Oh fuck._  He watched with a detached horror as his dad walked into the suite from the balcony.

"Dad?  What, they just let you in my room?”  He was more panicked than angry, but angry was up there.

His dad raised his eyebrows.  "Well, I am paying for it after all."

"Really?" Dick scoffed.  "I thought hundreds of saps who invested in your company were paying for it.  I feel better about myself already."

His father, looking angry, took a step towards him and Dick just barely stops himself from taking an instinctive step back.  He's not afraid of his father.  He's not.  Something must've shown in his face though, because his dad took a deep breath before continuing towards him, face softening.

"I, uh, turned myself in," the taller man said.  "My lawyer made all the arrangements.  I have a couple months before my incarceration.  I'm tired of running, Dick.  I want to pay my debt to society and get it over with."

"And what kind of debt did your lawyer negotiate?" Dick asked, because he just can't leave well enough alone.

"A year."

Dick snorted, because, seriously, hilarious.

"That's exactly what this biker I went to high school with got for stealing the Huntingtons' lawn jockey.  It's good to be the king, huh?"  He slapped his dad on the arm jovially.  He'd just started to turn away when his dad stops him.

"You know," the man said.  "I'll consider our societal flaws during my yard time in the big house."  Another sigh.  "Look, I turn myself in at the end of August, but… At least we have a few months before then.  I've rented a room a couple floors down.  I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

Oh no.  "I'm gonna be gone most of the summer.  I'm going on this surf trip--"

"Surf trip?!  I'm going to JAIL, Dick."

"I know, I'm sorry.  I just--"

"This is the only chance you have to be with your father," his dad cut him off, "and you're talking about a surf trip?"

“I didn’t—“  

His father stepped in close, brought their faces together.  “Didn’t think?”   _Didn’t KNOW._  "I can tell.  You better get your priorities together, son.”  

When the older man left, it was to a silent room.

* * *

"Stupid Parker," Veronica muttered.  She clicked the mouse again, hoping no one would notice she was playing solitaire behind the library's help desk instead of doing actual work.  While Veronica didn't HATE the job, she would much rather be doing something else.  Like, anything else.  She only had an hour left for the evening though.

"Veronica."

Dick.  Right in front of her, and even before she looked up, she knew something was wrong.  Because Dick never called her Veronica, it was always Ronnie or Short Stuff.  So she looked up not knowing what to expect and the breath froze in her throat.  The boy looked wrecked.

"Dick?"

"Veronica."  His voice cracked when he said her name.  _Shit_.  As if approaching a skittish deer, Veronica slid out of her chair and slowly crossed to the front of Dick.  She put a gentle hand on his shoulder; he flinched.

"Dick…"  

_Oh fucking shit_ , he looked like he might cry.  She'd never seen Dick cry (and had no desire to) and she'd known the guy since she'd moved here when she was six.  Dick was unflappable, or just too dumb to realize when situations were truly serious.  So if he was this upset, something must be horrifyingly wrong.  She wondered, with a panicky feeling, if someone had died.

Looking at his shaking form, she couldn't turn him away, no matter how uncomfortable this made her.  Problem was, she wasn't good at this.  She didn't know how to comfort people, or accept comfort.  High school had beaten that out of her.  But right now, she was going to try.  She took his hand and started leading him towards the elevator.  She'd take him to the fourth floor stacks.  No one went up there, so it should be empty.

She led him by the hand like a small child--into the elevator, up to the fourth floor, to the very back of the stacks where it was dark and silent and deserted.  Then she leaned him against the wall, not sure if she could support all his weight alone.  She made to draw back, to ask what was wrong, but the moment she moved he grasped her harder.

"Hey, hey," she said, reaching a hand up to stroke his hair.  "It's okay."  He let out a strangled sob and she reached her other hand to cup the back of his neck.  "I'm right here."  She drew his head down onto her shoulder and he buried it there, nuzzling into the soft skin.

"Don't go."  She almost couldn't hear him, that's how quiet he was.  She reached her other hand to cup the back of his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere."  Dick let out a strangled sob when she said it and buried his face deeper.

She wasn't sure when the embrace turned from comforting to sexual, but it did.  From gently nuzzling her neck, he started biting and sucking, leaving a trail of kisses up and down her skin.  He began grinding his pelvis up into hers.

"Oh god.  This is so wrong," she moaned.  She was completely turned on despite herself--because necking while he was in this state did not speak of stellar mental health--but Dick only nodded his head against her shoulder, his hands creeping their way under her shirt.  Veronica moved her own hands down to his belt and soon their hands were everywhere, shoving clothes aside where needed.  Her jeans were on the ground whereas his hung somewhere around his thighs.  

When he shoved into her it felt like he was sliding home.  Because he was hot inside her, and she was wet and tight around him, and every time her back jolted up the wall from his thrusts, she felt a twinge of pain/pleasure that made her toes curl in her socks.  He was making desperate little thrusts, as if he was reluctant to be outside her.  And god, it was good, hitting her G-spot almost every time.

Somewhere during, she felt wetness on her neck and realized he was crying.

"It's okay," she soothed, curling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.  "Shh, shh, it's okay."  He let out another sob and thrust harder.

It was over almost as quick as it started.  This coupling was not about mutual pleasure Veronica knew, but about comfort.  The fact that she didn't get off didn't particularly bother her.  Her concern was a crying Dick who was holding her in his arms, letting her feet slide back to the ground without ever once letting her go.

When he finally calmed down, she put her hands on his forearms and drew him back a bit to look at his face.  It was tear stained and pale, and his eyes were red and watery.  With much care, she reached up to thumb the tears off his cheeks.

"Sorry," he choked.

"Why?"

He waved down between them.  "You didn't…"

She shook her head.  "You can make it up to me later.  Right now, I want you to go to the Grand."  She felt Dick freeze up and quickly continued.  "I want you to get into bed and try to go to sleep.  I'm done here in an hour and then I'll be there, alright?"

"Logan and Parker are there," he said, looking at the ground.  She forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I'll be there," she said seriously.  It was important for him to believe this.  "I promise."

* * *

Work ended, and Veronica now stood nervously in front of the Neptune Grand's front desk. She just hoped the girl standing behind it decided to be merciful.

"Hi, Tina.  Um, I don't know if, uh…"

She smiled.  "Of course I remember you.  Logan's now ex-girlfriend.  Veronica.  How can I help you?"

With a cringe, Veronica started, "I need a favor."

Contrary to the expected reaction, Tina's face split into a mischievous smile. 

"Another favor?" she asked.  "Are we playing Mission: Impossible again?"

"Kind of?  I need to get up into the suite."

"You can go straight up.  But…"  She gestured to Veronica to expand, knowing there was more.

"I need to get in without Logan seeing."

"Color me intrigued.  So, you ARE sleeping with the dumb blond one?"  At Veronica's shocked expression she laughed.  "We kinda figured."

"WE?"

She nodded.  "The staff.  You show up only when Mr. Casablancas is at home.  You spend a few hours…"  Tina wiggled her eyebrows and Veronica tried to suppress a blush.  "Then you leave before Logan and his lady friend return.  It's a secret then, right?"

"Yeah, we, uh, don't want Logan to know.  And we DEFINITELY don't want Parker to know."

Tina made a face.  "Yeah, I get that.  She's awful isn't she?  Does this favor include pissing her off?  Because I won't even ask for a favor in return if it is."

_Actually_ … "Yeah, I need to get both Logan and Parker out of the room long enough for me to get in."

Tina picked up the phone.  "You mind taking the stairs?"

"Not at all."

Tina paused.  "You know, you could do me ONE favor.  I mean, it's more of a question than a favor, but, you know."

"Shoot."

"How do they stack up?  In bed, I mean?"

Veronica's mind went far away.

She came back with a start when Tina coughed pointedly.  The other girl had a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Dumb blond by that much, eh?"

Veronica's face went scarlet.

"Yowza."  Tina grinned wolfishly.  "Okay, I'll call the lovebirds down to the lobby.  You've probably got ten, fifteen minutes."

"Thank you so much," Veronica said.  "Really."

Tina waved her off.  "No prob.  Go have fun."

By the time Veronica made it up the emergency stairwell, Logan and Parker were gone, which she tested by knocking on the door.  When there was no answer, she used the keycard Logan had given her all that time ago and let herself inside and stole her way into Dick's room.

It was dark; no lights on.  A lump under the covers and a shock of blond hair emerging from the top of the sheets let her know Dick had followed her instructions, and the slow up and down of the body let her know he'd somehow made his way to sleep.  Good, she thought, tossing her bag into the corner.  That level of emotional distress calls for it.

She slithered out of her clothes soundlessly, loathe to wake Dick up.  Partly because he looked so cute with only his hair peeking out from the covers, and partly because she didn't know what she would say if he did.  

She slipped in behind him, cuddling up so her front became flush with his back.  With her cheek resting between his shoulder blades, it occurred to her that they were straying into emotional territory and a big part of her was tempted to run for the hills.  But she didn't.

_And I have no idea why_ , she thought, wrapping her tiny arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm bipolar, and sometimes I go awol. But, I swore to myself I would finish this fanfic. I SWORE. And by god I will do it, I don't care how long it takes me. So there might be some inconsistencies in this (it's been awhile since I looked at this fic) so let me know if you find some. I'll start working on the next chapter shortly. And if you're wondering why I return now? It's been a bad day, people (if you disagree, keep that to yourself please), and I needed something to cheer me the hell up.


End file.
